


Weird

by Joe_Reaves



Series: A (Somewhat) Normal Life [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen has seen some weird things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

Stephen had grown up on the outskirts of the Forest of Dean. He'd spent a lot of time hiking through or camping in it, especially when he was a cadet. It was a strange place with an atmosphere he'd never experienced anywhere else. He'd seen some odd things, things that he, like most of the locals, quietly acknowledged and then never spoke about again. The Civil War soldiers who had marched quite literally through his tent one night came to mind. He thought that the large extinct herbivore standing in front of him chewing the foliage took the prize though.


End file.
